Welcome to the Team
by sadsong
Summary: Quinby thought that he was put of her life. She's about to find out she's not over someone from her past. Theres a bit of language. Rating might go up in later chapters. Original Character. R&R PLEASE!


Authors Note: Hmmm how about yay for my first CSI: Miami fanfic! Anywho theres a reason it's called fiction so my story may seem a bit 'far fetched'. Basically I'm replacing Calliegh with my own charcater but semi using her stroyline. It's not that I don't like Calliegh. In fact I love her. But I don't feel like I could write her and do her justice. So I kinda just wrote her out haha. Oh well I hope it comes out well. Oh and um yes I love Jake. He's a good character they shoudl bring him back. And finallyyy some of the story arc is based on the show but it's all mostly pulled from my head. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are my best friends. hahaha. PS I suck at the CSI terms so bear with me please.

Disclaimer: blahhhhhhhhhh if I owned CSI Miami I would make it so these disclaimers weren't nessecary. also all grammer and spelling mistakes are mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got glances wherever she went. Sometimes stares. If it wasn't because of her looks it was because of her sassy attitude. And if it wasn't that maybe it was the fact that she was a twenty four year old CSI. She'd gone through school fast. She was one of the best CSI's on the feild, and almost everyone liked her..almost everyone.

Ouinby Scottson strolled down the hall listening to the own click of her stilleto heels on the floor. She smiled at everyone and managed a few sweet 'hellos' in her sweet southern accent despite the knot that was forming in her stomach. It was just one of those days. One of those days that the case gets to you. She forced the image of the dead child out of her head and turned into the breakroom. She slammed herself down into the chair letting her long brown hair fall in her face.

"Hey Quin." Eric smiled walking in and making a beeline for the drink machine.

"Hey." she sighed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked turning to face her while shoving his dollar into the machine.

"Nothing."  
"I know you better then that."

"This case it's just...he was 6 years old. How do you do that to a child?"

"I have no idea. And I think it's about to get worse."

"How do you mean?"

"I got a print off the murder weapon. It belongs to Marie Asdell."  
"The vic's mom? You've got to be kidding." she felt her blood boil.

"Nope. Maybe she has a good alibi."

"A good alibi for holding the gun that shot your son? The gun she said didn't beling to her. I doubt it Eric."

"I know but..I don't want to believe a mom could do that to her son."

"Neither do I but you and I have both seen it before. Lets go talk to her."

Marie cracked quicker then Eric or Quinby would have expected. She used the pathetic excuse that she didn't feel like she was giving her son the best life. So she had shot him with all intentions of shooting herself afterwards but was too scared. But evidence suggested that Marie had fell in love with a man who didn't want children and she was prepared to do anything to be with him. Quin felt a sense of satisfaction in knowing that Marie was going away for a long time. That was one of the reasons why she loved her job. She liked to see justice served.

Horatio Caine's tall body faced the opposite way. Quin smiled to herself at her boss's predictabilty. She made her way to him and stopped only when she was exactly behind him.

"Quinby." he greeted.

"You wanted to talk H?"

"Yes. Yes I did. About Jake."

"Berkeley? Jake Berkeley?" she asked feeling the fear run through her body. As much as she didn't want to be she was scared for the undercover agent that she used to be in love with. He'd stormed back into her life a few months ago and was out of it just as fast. She prefered it that way. Their relationship was over. It had been rocky from the start and she was better off without him. But still she couldn't help but feel scared.

"Yes. He uh.."

"Is he alright?" she sputtered out.

"He's fine. He wants to become a detective. Here. He wants a job as a detective."

"Here?" she asked letting the fear evaporate.

"Yes here. I wanted to run it past you just in case..just incase you wouldn't want to work with him."

Typical Jake. Wanting to come in in my job most likely looking for trouble.

"Oh um well thanks Horatio but it's your call. If you think he's qualified-"

"Miss Scottson I'm asking you if you'd feel comfortable with working with him. If not I'll recommend him to night shift." the red headed man looked down on the yound CSI and gave her a soft smile. She returned it and lied.

"I'm completly comfortable with it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd pushed this day to the back of her mind but now that it was here it was all she could think about. She studied herself in the mirror before leaving her condo. She didn't want to look good for him. She wanted to show him she could look good without him. And to be a little concieted she looked good today. Black slacks, a white three quater inch sleeve button up shirt, a black vest with a red belt in the middle. Her red stilleto pumps pulled the outfit together. She fixed her hair one last time and headed to work with a smile on her face.

"Hey Quin." Ryan smiled falling into her stride.

"Hola Ryan."

"You know about the new detective right?" he asked

"If your asking if I know that Jake is the new detective then yes I do. H asked me if I was ok with it last week."

"And you said YES?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because the guy is an asshole."

"He is not and if people didn't get jobs because they were assholes then a lot of people wouldn't have jobs Ryan." she smiled sweetly.

He laughed and followed her to the breakroom. Eric was sitting at the table flriting with Natalia but at the sight of Ryan and Quin they stopped.

"She gave the 'ok' for Berkeley to work here." Ryan blurted out sitting down on one of the chairs. Quin gave him a dirty look and walked towards the drink machine.

"WHY?" Eric asked

"Is this how the whole day is gonna be? Because I'm ok with it. Jake is a...he's a good guy." she mumbled pressing the button for water.

"Aww thanks Quinby. I'm flattered a famlier voice said.

Quin cringed. Half because Jake had just heard her compliment him. And half because he was here now. She turned around to see the face she once melted for. His tall slim figure was leaning on the door frame. His shaggy dark hair fell in front of his eyes and that same boyish grin adorned his face.

"Hi Jake."

"Hi Quinby."

"Welcome to the team." she forced out. He let out a laugh as Quin passed him.

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I know it's short but more soon! Please review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
